Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
'' This article is being written by Orange02. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact her on my talk page! Thanks!'' Orange was an ex-padawan that had amazing powers. She was born in 37 BBY and was raised on Ryloth. She was also in the squad Larcon Legion. Early life Orange was born on a ship that was headed for Ryloth in 37 BB, at the three hundred 20th rotation. She was a beautiful baby, and only a few days after the ship had landed, Orange began to walk. Orange also could talk early, and just when their parents thought they'd have a perfectly normal girl that was very smart, a Jedi came. Orange was five when this happend, and she was showing signs of Force-Sensitivity. On the trip to Coruscant, Orange learned all the controls of the ship and studied the few stellar phenomena they stopped by at the Jedi's request. Orange progressed smoothly through her Jedi training. Once in a while, she was taken to the council chambers, because Yoda sensed she had unusual power. But their suspicions were proven wrong when they asked her things. When Orange was nine, she got a bad eye injury. As a result, she had to wear a visor. Orange was eleven when she went to Ilum to construct her Lightsabers. After she collected her crystal, she and her instructor Ana Zett headed to Coruscant. Due to a random attack, Orange and Ana where forced to land on Felucia where Orange constructed her lightsbers. (she made two for dueling blades) When Orange was sixteen when she became a Padawan. But she wasn't to be one for long. Discovering Her True Powers Orange was visiting her parents on Ryloth with her master. It wasn't long before her master said he felt a disturbance in the Force. When Orange was showing him to her favorite place as a kid, they noticed something that wasn't there last time Orange had played there as a child. It was a building, terribly dark and an eye sore. "Sith." "What?" "The masters of evil. Their our greatest enemeys." "I studied about them in the archives. Aren't they supposed to be." "Extinct, yes. Unfortunately, these ones are not." "I should get some of the villagers and-" "No. We will do this alone." And do it alone they did. Orange and her master entered the building cautiously. They moved quietly, peeking in every room and hallway. Just as they were about to give up, they heard strange muttering from several voices in a corner of a back room. It was a master and five apprentices, doing some kind of Sith meditation. The Sith who was apprarently their leader was tossing energy balls to the wannabe Sith. Then, he gathered up the energy balls to form one huge one, and he exploded it, creating a shock wave. It hit Orange and her master, and Orange screamed on impact. This revealed them. The trainees were the first to attack. They fought miliciously and without mercy. Orange felt drawn twords the leader. She felt like she had his power, but she could use hers for good. Then her attention drew to her master, who was barely fighting off the Sith. Then one struck him, and he fell down. Orange was about to lunge at the sith, when the sith ran her master through. Orange screamed: "NOO!" as they all do when their masters die. For the first and only time in her life, Orange broke into a rage. She gathered all the energy in the planet, from sunlight to power generators. Then she let it out in a huge burst, killing all the sith exept for the leader. Now it was his turn to be mad. He faded out of space time with the words, "Another time, you will join your master." Orange collapsed on the ground, exaughsted. When she woke up, Orange was in a medical bay. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happend exept to the Jedi Council. Now that Orange knew she had special powers, she wanted to keep going. So she wouldn't attract the attention of the Sith to the order, she left it. Orange was then on her own. After the Jedi A year after she had left the order, the Republic found an army made up of Clone soldiers. Orange also noticed that more and more jedi were leaving the order on account of this. They claimed that going into war was a sith like way. They were right. The farther away Orange got from the Jedi, the more powerful she became. Her powers kept her out of trouble, but that didn't mean she had an inccident once in a while. One of the inccidents is what got her offworld. Orange was at a diner. She had just sat at a table when a Nikto decided to pick a fight with her, but not just any fight. He had been payed for it. When Orange was finished ordering, her grabbed her by the neck and smacked her in the face. Then her threw her to the ground, knocking her unconcious. The authorities arrived just when he scurried out of the back door with Orange over his shoulder. He got into a waiting ship, threw her in the small back room, and flew out. Orange woke up an hour later, still in the back room. She silently made her way to the cockpit where the pilot was. She crept up on him and with a big punch, knocked him unconcious. She set a course back to Coruscant, but there was a bomb on the engines that would blow up if she didn't go to the coordinates the Nikto had plotted. Orange found they led to Tatooine. The ship landed in the dune sea, not far from Jabba's palace. Now Orange knew why the Nikto had attacked her. Orange came outside the ship and took the bomb off the engines. She dragged the still unconcious Nikto out of the ship and laid him on a rock. Then she got back in the ship and flew out. Orange went back to Ryloth. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Battle of Ryloth Orange didn't go back to a village. She built a new one. Orange's village had alot of technology. She took apart her ship so she could have heating and cooling, computers and light. She had to ask help from other villages for building materials. Soon her village was done. Alot of Twi'leks came and lived there. But when Commando Droids came and started shooting at everything, things looked hopeless. The droids trashed everything. They took many captives. Orange happend to be gone at this time. When she came back, finding everything in ruins and no one to be seen, she was very angry. Orange was inspecting the wreckage when she heard a droid patrol. She grabbed her lightsabers and started to slice the droids like crazy. She spared one of them so she could anylize his brain to get info like where the other villagers were. After a quick anylization Orange found they were on their way to Lessu, Ryloth's capital city. Orange knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. TO BE CONTINUED Assisting the Mandolorians Coming soon! Category:Member Category:Female Characters Category:Larcon Legion Category:Commander